


February Triple-Drabble Challenge

by daughter_of_lilith



Series: Ever Expanding Drabble Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Missing Scenes, Mostly Gen, Ohana, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_lilith/pseuds/daughter_of_lilith
Summary: A collection of 300 word mini stories both canon and AU of our favorite Ohana. Tags will change as more are posted. See individual chapters for notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing Catherine is coming back I felt this needed to be said.

They confiscate her passport at customs. The officer is very polite to Catherine as he escorts her to a small interview room, murmuring "your passport was flagged in the system. Someone will be with you soon," before leaving her alone.

The plastic chair is hard and uncomfortable. She's been traveling for nearly thirty-six hours and she just wants to go to her hotel, but It's nearly an hour before the door opens again. When it does to say she's shocked would be an understatement.

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

Danny smiles a tight little smile. "I'm here because I flagged your passport. I wanted to talk to you before you dragged Steve away on another one of your missions."

"I'm not here for that," Catherine interrupts. "I'm in Hawaii for a visit..."

Danny rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I believe that." He steps forward and his voice hardens. "The last time we talked I asked you a question and you lied to my face. I don't know what your game is, and frankly I don't care, but Steven deserves better..."

"How dare you!" Cath shoves her chair back with a loud clatter and jumps to her feet, pulse pounding in her ears.

"I dare because I'm the one who has to put up with him after you break him." Danny shoots back crossing his arms. "Sadly I can't actually stop you but I wanted to give you a friendly warning; if you hurt my boy again then we," and he gestures between the two of them, "will not be friends anymore, and you won't like me as an enemy." He puts her passport down on the table and stands back. "Just don't break his heart again... please." Then he turns and walks out leaving Catherine staring after him in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Kono & Grace being pals.

Danny is stuck interviewing suspects up in Haleiwa so he'd called Kono and asked her to pick up Grace from school. They're currently cruising down the H1 on their way to Kamekona's for after-school shave ice.

"Auntie Kono," Grace pipes up from the passenger seat.

"Yeah sweetie?" Kono responds, not really paying attention. Traffic is heavy and she needs all her concentration for the road. 

"...how can you tell if a boy likes you or not?"

It's only years of reflexes trained to keep calm under fire that prevent Kono from rear-ending the car in front of them. Shit!

"Aren't you a little bit young for boys?" She asks panicked.

"I'm eight years old." Grace protests, "I'd ask Danno but he'd probably overreact," like Kono isn't perfectly aware of that fact. Great, now Danny gets to loose it on  _ her.  _ She shoots a quick glance sideways at Grace who's staring at her with wide pleading eyes. 

"Is it someone in your class?" Kono asks, frantically trying to buy time until she can think of a better distraction. 

"Maybe..." Grace hedges, turning to look out the window. 

"Well, um. I guess if a boy likes you he'll probably try to get your attention all the time, but often in a mean way. So he'll probably tease you or annoy you more than the other girls." She can see Grace nodding along out of the corner of her eye.

"Auntie Kono, why are boys so stupid?" She asks after a long pause. 

Kono lets out a sigh, this is much safer ground. "I don't know sweetie, it's one of life's great mysteries."

Grace smiles, apparently satisfied for now, and Kono decides that maybe Danny doesn't need to know his daughter is thinking about boys already. That explosion can wait for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU inspired by the tumblr prompt: How do you say 'fuck you' in flowers?  
> Flower meanings here: https://tehriz.tumblr.com/post/165751376275/caitercates-yellow-carnation-disdain-or

The bell on Steven's flower shop jingles alarmingly as the door is thrust open and a short, blonde man shoves his way inside. 

"What kind of bouquet says 'fuck you'?" he demands.

"Um," Steven starts. The man's wearing an expression like someone just spit in his coffee, but the rest of him is certainly easy on the eyes. He's wearing a tightly fitting button down, with a  _ tie _ of all things, which highlights his slim waist and muscular arms. Steven forces himself to stop staring and attend to the matter at hand. "Normally people don't buy flowers for their enemies..."

The man sighs and seems to deflate. "It's for my ex, she and her new husband are expecting and my daughter wants to take her flowers." 

Ah, "and you of course can't deny her." Steven offers helpfully. 

"Sadly, no." The man pauses and looks him up and down. "I'm Danny by the way." 

He holds his hand out to shake, Steven takes it. "Steve. Welcome to my shop."

Danny smiles. "Thanks, and sorry about..." he waves his hand to indicate his general mood. "It's been a day."   
  
Steve nods understandingly, and turns to look at what he has in stock in the coolers. "I'm thinking you probably want some yellow carnations... maybe some petunias.. and... oh yes, geraniums."

Danny looks at the colourful selection with a cocked eyebrow. "Well, it certainly looks like an eight year old picked it." He pulls out his credit card and pays, pushing the slip back at Steven before mumbling 'thanks' and practically fleeing the shop.

Steven looks down at the piece of paper in confusion, under Danny's nearly illegible signature is a phone number. He picks it and carefully folds it before tucking it safely into his pocket. 

Is tonight too soon to call?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little AU where Danny's still in Hawaii but he hasn't been drafted into 5-0. Based on this tumblr prompt: https://www.tumblr.com/likes/page/3/1517121176

Danny's been bringing Grace to this park for a week now. It's a good park, neat and clean, with lots of playground equipment and plenty of local moms with their kids so Grace has friends to play with. But really, the biggest selling feature isn't really kid appropriate, it's the incredibly well-built guy who's always there working out. 

He's been there every damn day so far. Doing pull ups on the monkey bars or crunches on the grass. He's usually wearing a tank top with words 'the only easy day was yesterday' and a bird holding a trident. His workout routine is unreal, but it's obviously working for him based on the state of his body, he looks like he should be on the cover of Men's Fitness. His face is pretty nice too with short dark hair and the most expressive eyes. Danny thinks it's kind of a tragedy that he's never gotten close enough to see what colour they are. 

A lot of the local moms seem to agree with him. Competition is fierce for the benches next to his favourite workout spot. Not that the guy's noticed. He's way too focused on what he's doing to realize that all the women there are watching him rather than their kids. Not that Danny can really judge, after all he's doing the same thing.

Today seems to be ab day. The guy is hanging upside down from the money bars doing some kind of sit up, the muscles in his back flexing impressively with every move. Danny's honestly trying to pay attention to what Katie is saying next to him but he can't help himself staring. After a few more reps the guy pauses his workout and just hangs upside down. Then he looks right at Danny and  _ winks. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch it Steven, your jealousy is showing.

It's the end of a long and grueling case and the team is winding down with a night of beers and pool at their local bar. The waitress however is causing problems. She doesn't seem to have got the memo that Steven is the one everyone flirts with and is instead flashing her cleavage at Danny as she reaches over to wipe down the table. 

"What can I get for you?" She asks with a grin looking straight at Danny. 

"A round of Longboards." Steven replies with a growl from the other side of the booth. 

Danny shakes his head in despair. "Excuse my friend, he was raised by wolves. What he means is that it has been a long day and a round of beers would be much appreciated." He flashes her a brilliant smile. "Thank you." 

The waitress casts a look at Steve before walking away. Kono and Chin share a look and roll their eyes.

"Seriously, what is up with you?" Danny asks turning on Steve.

"What's up with me? What's up with her? She's practically Gracie's age. What's she doing flirting with a man old enough to be her father?" Steven shoots back. 

"Excuse me?!" Danny sputters. "Wait, I get it. You're mad cause she's not flirting with you." Danny leans back and crosses his arms. "Can't stand anyone else being the center of attention."

"That's not it." Steve pouts as the waitress returns with their beers, grabbing the napkin with a phone number written on that she tries to put under Danny's beer and handing it back to her. 

"He's not interested." He informs her.

"Wait, what?" Don't I get to decide that?" Danny sputters. 

"No." Steven says with finality, shooing the waitress away again. "And if you keep complaining we're finding a different bar."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little timestamp from my story Ho'i Mai. I highly encourage you to read it 'cause I'm pretty darn proud of it, but if you don't have time for 16,000 words of angst all you really need to know is that Danny lives in New York now and runs his own task force. Gina is a member of his new team.

_ ** Ring **  _

"Danno! How are you? How're things out east?"

"Hello to you too Steven. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Things in general however, are not fine."

"What? What happened?"

"We had a case involving a bomb threat today. Which turned out to be less a threat, and more of a promise."

"An actual bomb?! Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, we're all fine. The bomb was disarmed before anyone could get hurt."

"Well that's a relief..."

"Less than you might think. When I say the bomb was disarmed, I don't mean by the bomb squad. What I mean is that Gina pried open the thing open with her pocket knife and then managed to short out the trigger assembly with a hairpin."

"...smart woman."

"Do you know where she might have learned to do such a thing, partner mine? Cause she sure didn't know anything about bomb disposal before your visit last month."

"She asked me some questions about what we did in the SEALs! I was just trying to be helpful!"

"Helpfully turning my team members into tiny carbon copies of your crazy, rule-breaking self? Cause that's what I'm hearing here. I purposefully kept you away from each other for as long as possible 'cause I knew this would happen. I had them all nicely trained to follow the rules and not do things that would cause me to develop an ulcer and now I'm going to have to start all over again."

"Well next month you can visit me and try talk Tani and Junior around to your way of doing things. How about that?"

"Are you kidding me? Kono's warned me about those two."

"...you're still coming though, right?"

"Course I am, somebody's gotta check you're looking after yourself."

"Ok Danno. Love you."

"Love you too, you animal."

_ click. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the Watch photo shoot with Alex O'Laughlin. Check it out here: http://www.cbs.com/shows/watch_magazine/photos/1007544/hawaii-five-0-hunk-alex-o-loughlin-turns-up-the-heat-on-oahu/
> 
> Seriously, check it out.

When the Governor had called with his 'little idea' Danny had been wholeheartedly behind it. A local magazine wanted to do an interview and photoshoot with McGarrett and the Governor had decided that it would be an excellent way to get some positive PR for the task force. Steven, of course, had protested vehemently against what he saw as a 'massive waste of time,' but Denning stood firm. 

Danny had tagged along because he thought it would be a good opportunity to laugh at his partner. He'd never expected it to be like this.

First there was the horse. 

Whoever they'd found to direct this shoot had decided that they wanted to showcase Steven's 'rugged and manly' SEAL side which apparently entailed perching him atop a horse with his shirt half undone, and a rifle slung across his back. It only went downhill from there. 

Steve, being the type of person he was, simply put on his  _ I-will-complete-this-mission _ face and allowed the wardrobe girls to dress him without protest.

Next came the leather jacket, which the photographer decided would work much better if Steve wasn't wearing a shirt. Danny's seen Steve bare chested before, he knows how perfect his abs are, but seeing them again bracketed by soft leather is a completely different experience. Normally when Steve's shirtless it's not sexual, this time however he's being set out like a delicacy to be devoured by the magazine's readers. 

Even the hideously patterned shirt with the grey check pants hadn't managed to elicit much but a half-hearted jibe out of Danny. His tongue is permanently stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he's rapidly regretting his choice of pants for the day. He's definitely going to have to pick up an issue when it's published—maybe two, just in case


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this one for character death.

Steven's always hated hospitals.

"It's time," the doctor pronounces sadly. "There's really nothing more we can do. I'll give you some time to say your goodbyes." He rests his hand on Grace's shoulder briefly before leaving the room.

"Can I have a moment alone with him?" Steve asks, "before..."

Grace looks at him sorrowfully. "Of course." She says. "We'll be outside when you're ready."

She leads Charlie out, quietly closing the door behind them, leaving him alone with Danny.

The silence in the room is deafening. The faint beep of the machines just highlights how wrong everything is. Even in hospital Danny's always been loud, whether as a patient or a visitor. Seeing him so silent, so still, rips at Steve's heart. 

He walks over to the bed and sits down in the hard plastic visitor chair. 

"You can't do this to me buddy." He whispers. "You're the backup, you were never supposed to go first." He reaches out and holds Danny's cold hand. "I'm the one who took all the stupid risks, the one with all the medical problems. You're the one with kids, and grandkids, and a successful business... all I have is you... please don't take that away from me. Please." He bows his head over their clasped hands, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't think I can do this without you..."

There's no response from the still figure on the bed. 

Steve wipes the tears that are running down his face. "I mean, an aneurysm? Really? That's a real twisted sense of humor you've developed there buddy. I was always the one with aneurysm face..."

He pauses to take a deep shuddering breath. "But seriously, you can't leave Grace and Charlie... you can't leave me. Don't do this to me Danny... please."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little musing on what would have happened if Danny lost the custody battle back in season 3.

Danny can feel a headache building behind his temples as he drops Grace off at school. He barely remembers what's it's like to not be angry anymore. 

Three cities in five years. Vegas had only lasted 18 months before Stan and Rachel had moved Grace to Seattle, then two years later here they were in San Diego, and now it seems like another move is on the horizon. At least he gets to see his daughter, never as much as he wants, but he would follow Rachel and Stan anywhere if it meant he got to keep his custody time. But Grace isn’t a child anymore and she’s never been stupid, she knows what sacrifices Danny’s been forced to make to stay in her life.

Christ, how had everything gone so wrong? He knew Grace was worried about him, but he’d never thought that she’d blame herself. It was his choice to follow her, although if he was completely honest with himself it had never been a choice, not really. If it came down to seeing his daughter or his own happiness Grace would win every time. That’s just how it is, and if certain people couldn’t understand that, well then that’s just too bad. He skitters away from the memories that thought threatens to bring up with the ease of long practice and pulls his car into the parking lot of his physical therapist. 

The chances of him being able to get approval for a transfer in his current condition are pretty much non-existent, but what else can he do? Where Grace goes, he follows. He just has to push himself harder and get back to active duty as soon as possible. After than he can deal with the rest of the pile of shit his life has become. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kono hadn't left before Tani arrived?

"Ok rookie, listen up." Kono says, looking at the fresh faced young woman in front of her. "You've been with Five-0 for almost a month now. You've survived SWAT training with Lou, information analysis with Chin, proper police procedure with Danny and advanced interrogation with the Boss man." She pauses to watch the various expressions of terrified recollection pass across Tani's face.  

"Today it's my turn." Kono continues. "Follow me."

She turns and marches briskly out of the Five-0 offices and down the hallway, Tani scrambling to keep up behind her. She stops when she reaches a small closet labeled 'Maintenance.' Pulling out her keyring she sorts through the various keys before finding the one she's looking for. Ignoring Tani's puzzled face she looks left and right to make sure they're alone in the hallway before quickly opening the door and hustling them both inside. 

She turns and grins to see the expression of confusion on Tani's face. It's not a large room, but it's certainly not a maintenance closet. There's a large window on one wall and the room is light and airy with two chairs and a small filing cabinet sitting opposite. On top of the filing cabinet sits a kettle and collection of HPD crested mugs. 

"This," Kono says," sweeping her arm around the room, "is where I go to get away from the raging testosterone of the main offices." 

"Ahhh..." Tani says. "I was starting to wonder how you stayed sane working here so long." 

Kono rolls her eyes dramatically. "You have no idea. After seven years I'm so glad to have another woman on the team." She gestures for Tani to take a seat and crouches down by the filing cabinet to pull open the bottom drawer. "Now, what sort of tea do you like?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like having two SEALS on the same team is a recipe for disaster.

Working in an office with two SEALs is going to drive Danny to drink. The permanent cloud of testosterone that's taken over the office is bad enough, but the worst part is the competitiveness. Not that Junior starts it. Danny's willing to admit that at least. Steve's always the instigator, but Danny's starting to become suspicious that Junior is somehow provoking Steve into it. 

Take today for example. 

"Seventy-five, seventy-six, seventy-seven...." Tani's counting steadily watching the two men on the ground in front of her doing push ups, muscles straining as they fight to outlast each other.

Danny shakes his head in disbelief. 

"Seventy-eight, seventy-nine..."

With a shudder Steve's arms give out and he sprawls face first onto the floor breathing heavily. After a moment he rolls onto his back and just lies there, eyes seeking out Danny with a look of wounded betrayal.

Junior simply grins and keeps going at a steady pace until Tani has counted all the way to one hundred. Then he stands up, bends down and offers Steve his hand. "Better luck next time, sir."

Steve grimaces as Junior hauls him to his feet. "Alright, enough play time for now. You and Tani go sort through those witness statements again. I'm sure there's something we're missing." Then he retreats to his office, rubbing his biceps as he goes.

Danny shrugs his shoulders at the others and follows. 

"You ok there babe? Need me to get some ice for that bruised ego of yours?"

"He beat me," Steve replies petulantly.

"He's nearly twenty years younger than you and still has his own liver." Danny retorts. "Seriously, what were you expecting?"

Steve huffs in frustration. "I don't like getting old."

Danny rests his hand on Steve's shoulder. "I know babe, don't worry though, you're still my favourite."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meka and Danny chilling at the beach being bros.

"Seriously? She hit you with her car?" Meka's shaking his head in stunned disbelief, "and it took you  _ how _ long to realize that she was into you?" 

Danny grins ruefully. "What can I say babe, apparently I use up all my attentiveness at work."

Meka smiles and punches him in the shoulder. "Yeah, I suppose for a haole you do a pretty ok at your job."

"Hey!" Danny pretends offence as he attempts retaliation but Meka's too fast and punches him in the shoulder again. He gives it up for a lost cause and resettles himself on the sand. Looking over the beach he watches Grace and Billy industriously building a sandcastle under Amy's watchful eyes. 

"So what about you?" He asks. "How'd you end up with someone so utterly out of your league?"

Meka follows Danny's gaze with a soft smile on his face. "Just lucky I guess."

"My friend, no one has that much luck."

"Well I blew all mine in one night when she came up to me at the bar and asked if I wanted to dance." Meka shakes his head at the memory. "It's a good thing she's so patient 'cause it took me forever to stammer out 'yes'." 

The woman in question looks over her shoulder and smiles fondly at her husband. Meka blows a kiss in her direction. 

"You two make me sick," Danny complains. "Seriously, ten years married and you're still making heart eyes at each other. It's not natural."

"You're too cynical brah. Just 'cause Rachel didn't work out for you doesn't mean you can't try again. I'm sure  _ somebody  _ out there will put up with your cranky haole ass."

Danny swats at Meka and only manages to hit him on the shoulder because he's laughing too hard to defend himself. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny introduces himself to work-out guy.

"Come on Danny..." Katie whines. "You're the only guy here, it'll be less weird if you do it." 

"No, absolutely not," he protests, looking around for support, but the other moms are all nodding along with Katie. 

"Come on Danny, all you gotta do is go up and introduce yourself then ask if he'd like to join us for shave ice. It's not that hard," Monica pipes up. 

"It's not that hard for you either," Danny responds but Katie is already shoving him towards the edge of the playground and it's either walk or fall flat on his face. 

Work out guy is kneeling on the grass adjusting his laces when Danny walks up to him. He looks up, squinting into the sun. "Oh, hey." He says.

"Hey yourself." Danny responds, trying to be casual. "I'm Danny," he holds out his hand. 

Work out guy looks at his hand, then up at his face again. From this close Danny can see the amusement in his hazel eyes. The pause is just getting awkward when he stands and clasps Danny's hand in his own. "Steve," he answers.

"So Steve, I've been sent to ask if you'd like to join us for shave ice after your workout." 

"Us being?" Steve asks.

Danny waves a hand towards the playground where the other moms hurriedly try to look like they haven't been staring the whole time. Steve chuckles. 

"Now I know how seals must feel when the sharks are circling," he remarks. 

"Tell me about it," Danny responds. "They're kinda terrifying."  

Steve looks at Danny again and there's something hot and heavy in his gaze this time. "And will you be coming for shave ice too?"

"I could be persuaded." Danny answers cautiously.

"Oh I can be very persuasive," Steve answers with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!

Steve opens the door and leads Danny into the bedroom. The room is bathed in the warm light of dozens of candles and soft music plays gently. 

"Oh, babe, you didn't have to do this..." Danny starts to protest. 

"I wanted to." Steve responds, "After all it's valentine's day and you've been working too hard lately between the job and the kids and looking after me. It's time I did something for you in return."

Danny looks around the room regretfully. "I appreciate the thought babe, I really do, but after the day we had I am wiped..."

"Shhh... I thought of that. Just take your clothes off and lie down."

Danny gives Steve a look.

"On your stomach, I've been teaching myself how to give massages."

"Oh," Danny says. "That actually sounds really good right now." He starts undoing his button-down and Steve takes the opportunity to ogle his partner's well defined chest. He'll never get tired of that view.

Danny shimmies out of his slacks and Steve distracts himself by grabbing the massage oil from the nightstand. When he turns back Danny is sprawled out in the middle of the bed, a pillow clutched to his chest. The line of his shoulders is tense and Steve winces in sympathy. 

He rubs his hands together to spread the oil and starts with long smooth strokes all down Danny's back following the shape of the muscles. Then he moves on to gently kneading the knots all along his spine.    
  
"How's that feel?" He asks.

"... feels like heaven..." Danny groans into the pillow, and Steve grins. He keeps at it until he can feel his partner's shoulders relax completely. 

"Ok Danno, roll over," he pushes gently at Danny's side to get him to move.

A soft snore is his only answer. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how long did it take before Danny could follow Grace to Hawaii?

Clara knocks gently on the door and lets herself into her son's room. "Daniel, I brought dinner..."  

"Thanks, ma. Just leave it there will ya?" Danny's hunched over his computer again scrolling through the Hawaii job posting board.

"Come on love, you have to eat. They'll call you when they're ready, there's nothing more you can do," she cajoles. It breaks her heart to see her son this way, but worrying himself to death isn't going to help anyone.

"It's been three weeks ma, _three weeks!_ If HPD was gonna accept my transfer they would have called by now. I gotta get out there, I gotta get to Gracie before she forgets who I am."

She can hear the desperation in his voice and not for the first time she curses her former daughter-in-law—not for the divorce, really that was best for everyone—but for moving so far away and taking Grace with her. She walks forward and puts the plate down on the edge of the desk, taking the opportunity to look over his shoulder at the screen.

"A security guard  job at Pearl Harbour? Really Daniel, you can do better than that."

He sighs defeatedly. "I know. But I'm running outta options here. If HPD won't take me what else can I do? I mean being a detective doesn't give you a lot of transferable skills..."

He's interrupted by a loud ringing, his eyes meet Clara's for a moment before he's diving across the room to the phone. He grabs it and answers with shaking hands.  
  
"Hello?" a pause. "Oh, thank god. Yes... Yes, I can be there on Monday... Thank you. Seriously, thank you." He sets the phone down. "Ma, can you keep dinner warm for me? I gotta pack, I guess I'm moving to Hawaii."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family business.

Grace chases the last garlic shrimp around her plate before scooping it up and into her mouth. It's been too long since she's been to Kamekona's. Being a junior lawyer certainly keeps her busy, but she's never too busy to grab lunch with her brother.

Speaking of whom... "So what's up? You sounded stressed on the phone."

Charlie stares deeply into his own plate lunch for a long moment before replying. "You know I graduate next month right?"

Grace rolls her eyes, "I might have heard something about it from Dad a time or twenty."

Charlie groans and buries his head in his hands. "That's the problem. He found my acceptance letter for the U of H the other day and he's been boasting to Uncle Steve about having two college kids, but I don't want to go to University I want to join the police academy," he says in a jumbled rush of words. 

Grace looks puzzled. "Why on earth would that be a problem?"

"Cause he loves the restaurant so much, and I've been working there since I was legally old enough to and I guess he just assumed I'd get a business degree and take it over someday but I don't. I want to be a cop." He pokes at his plate mournfully.

Grace rolls her eyes, and slaps her little brother hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"You're being an idiot." She informs him. "Dad would be over the moon if you told him you wanted to be a cop. 

"You really think so?" Charlie asks.

"Of course. Besides," she continues, "we all know Joanie is gonna take over the restaurant someday, she's got Uncle Steve wrapped around her finger so she's definitely inheriting his share, and anyway she's the one who actually went to culinary school."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm sad we never got to see what Future!Grace did for a career in Danny's visions.

Danny's dozing on the couch watching Sunday morning football when the phone rings. He looks at the screen and grins. It's Grace, calling from New York. His little girl is all grown up and studying law at Columbia. He's so damn proud of her it hurts sometimes, but he misses her fiercely.

"Hey monkey, how's it going?"

"It's ok." Grace replies in a small voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asks, twisting around to turn off the game so he can give his daughter his full attention. 

"I think I made the wrong decision Danno, I don't think I can do this." She pauses for a moment, "I don't think I'm cut out to be a lawyer it's too hard." 

"Don't say that, you're going to make the best lawyer. You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do..."

"And really, is law school harder than being kidnapped?"

A long pause, "no."

"What about harder than when your school dance was taken over by armed gunmen?"

A small chuckle, "no."

"Harder than having to introduce your new boyfriend to Uncle Steve?"

This time she actually laughs out loud, "nothing's harder than that. Did he really need to sharpen  _ all _ his knives that evening?"

Danny chuckles, "you know how overprotective he gets about his ohana." Then he grows serious again. "But seriously, if you absolutely hate it you are more than welcome to come back home. But I would stick it out, at least until after midterms, and who knows maybe one you get over this first hump things will get easier?"

A small sniffle. "Maybe..."

"Here's an idea, why don't you do round to grandma's for dinner tonight and forget all about school and I'll call you again in the morning?"

"Ok Danno, I love you."

"Love you too monkey."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause it's not a fanfic if one character doesn't have to tear their gaze away from the other when they're not looking.

"Can you grab the coffee for me?" 

He says it unthinkingly, but instant the words have left his mouth Steve wishes he could call them back. 

It's a warm tuesday morning three months out from the liver transplant and Steve's still working his way back into his regular routine, which is why the coffee isn't started yet when Danny stops by to pick him up. Danny's been checking in on him nearly every day, walking the fine line between concerned and smothering so Steve asks for help without thinking, forgetting exactly where he keeps the beans.

Shit.

Danny opens the cupboard and stretches up to grab the bag of the island's best Kona blend on the top shelf. As he reaches up the side of his shirt pulls free from his slacks, baring a narrow strip of skin, and Steve's eyes are drawn to it like a moth to a flame. 

He quickly drags them back to the task at hand but that patch of flesh is burned into his memory like a brand. The soft skin of Danny's waist and the pronounced cut of his hips, the visible tan line that Steve wishes he could follow with his tongue, it's stuck in his mind now and it's going to haunt him for the rest of the day. He kicks himself mentally, he knows this happens every time Danny has to reach for something overhead. And always that small forbidden glance stokes his fantasies for days afterwards. There's something so erotic about that unintended bare skin that feels so much more pornographic than a fully naked Danny could ever be. 

"Here you go babe." Danny says, handing him the coffee. "Need anything else?"

Steve swallows down the words he wishes he could say and instead responds, "No, I'm good. Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Eddie's point of view.

A quiet noise from the master's bed wakes Eddie. New master is trying to sneak out and go swimming without him. This cannot be allowed! He jumps from his own bed and puts his paws on master's bed giving him his best begging eyes. 

Master sits up and pats his head. "Ready for your morning swim buddy?" he asks. 

Eddie barks enthusiastically. Swimming is the best. Old master never took him swimming. Hiking yes, and sometimes running, but not swimming. Eddie really likes swimming. 

New master pulls on some clothes and follows him downstairs and lets him out the back door. Eddie runs back and forth across the lawn investigating all the new smells that have appeared since last night. There's always so many things to smell at this new house. 

Master enters the water and Eddie bounds after him, paddling as fast as he can until he reaches master's side. Swimming is hard work but Eddie is working hard and can swim nearly as fast as master now. Someday he'll be faster. They spend a long time in the water swimming back and forth.

Eventually Master turns back toward the house and Eddie follows. As he gets closer he can see another person on the beach. It's one of master's pack, the small one. Eddie bounds out of the water and runs up the beach to greet him, shaking water everywhere as he goes. He bounds around in greeting and gets a pat on the head in return. 

He likes master's pack, they always have treats and pets for him, even small one who likes to pretend that he doesn't like dogs. Eddie knows he doesn't mean it though. Some days he misses old master but his pack was small and Eddie likes belonging to this newer, bigger pack. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude in California.

"Joanie sweetie, are you finished packing?" Her mom calls up the stairs.

"Not yet, I can't find my blue swimsuit. Is it still in the wash?" she yells back from her bedroom. She burrows through the piles of clothes on the floor trying to find her errant beach wear. They might not be genetically related but she still somehow ended up with her mom's chaotic approach to cleanliness.

"Ah, ha! Found it!" She exclaims as her mother enters the room with a basket of clean laundry balanced on her hip. 

"Good, 'cause it's not in the wash." She pauses, "Now Joanie, are you still sure you want to go all by yourself..."

"Mom," she huffs in exasperation. "You're taking me to the airport, putting me on the flight, and Uncle Steve's picking me up on the other side, I'll be fine." She stands up and gives her mom a quick hug for reassurance. "I know you're worried, but I'll be fine."

"I'm only worried because I know exactly what I got up to when I was unsupervised at your age," her mom grumbles returning the hug. 

"Have you met Uncle Steve?" Joan exclaims. "I won't be  _ able _ to get up to anything with him around. I'm just excited to spend spring break with Charlie and Grace. Grace said we could go surfing on the north shore this year."

Her mom snorts. "Yeah, like Danny would ever allow that." 

"She said she's been working on him for months now." Joan responds, throwing a few last pieces of clothing into her overstuffed suitcase and hurriedly zipping it closed. "Now come on, I don't wanna be late!"

She drags her suitcase out of the room and manhandles it roughly down the stairs while Mary watches her and shakes her head in amusement. "Teenagers." 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call during Wehe 'ana. (S07E23)

"Have you really moved on or did you just get used to the pain?" Matt's voice was tinny over the cellphone speaker but his words came through loud and clear. "Cause I gotta say big brother, ranting at me for almost an hour about how Rachel messed up your weekend with Grace doesn't say 'over it' to me."

"Yeah, well she's the one who unilaterally ended our marriage by leaving me for Stan." Danny responds, "I think I'm allowed to have some complicated feelings in that situation."

Matt laughs at him. "Brother, you need to get laid. Remind yourself that there are other women out there..."

"I think I'm done with women for now..."  
  
"So then find a dude. I hear Hawaii's full of them, just wandering around, all shirtless and tanned..." Matt fires back.   
  
"Matty!" Danny yelps.

"Hey, I don't judge big brother, but you need to move on already. I can guarantee you Rachel is not lying awake at two in the morning complaining to her sister about _you_."

"Yeah, well, I'll take your advice under advisement." Danny hedges.

"You do that." Matty says and Danny can imagine him on the other end of the phone, rolling his eyes. "Just... stop giving her space in your head. I had to carry your quasi-alcoholic ass for six months after the divorce, you better not backslide now I'm not there to look out for you anymore."

The words are light but Danny can hear the worry underneath. His baby brother shouldn't be worrying about him. "I promise you I will not sink back into the bottle without you here to supervise. Ok?"

"Ok. And I gotta say big brother, you deserve happiness, and if Rachel couldn't give it to you then you'll just have to find someone else who can."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's confusing sometimes being the new kids on the task force.

"I'm telling you they're not." Junior states firmly. 

"And I'm telling you they are." Tani responds leaning forward to emphasize her point. 

"Tani, I live with the boss. If they were I think I would've noticed by now." Junior retorts crossing his arms and staring her down. 

Tani just rolls her eyes at him. "Yeah, excuse me if I don't trust your observation skills in this particular matter."    
  
Junior shakes his head. "My observation skills are just fine thank you. I think it's your overactive imagination that has the problem here."

They both look across the office to Steve's office where Danny is currently perched on his desk. Steve's leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head, nodding along to whatever Danny's saying. There's a soft look on his face that he normally only gets around small children, Eddie, and Danny. 

"I don't think my imagination is the problem here," Tani responds gesturing towards their two bosses with her coffee mug. "You're seriously telling me that those two aren't together?"

"They're not!" Junior growls back.

The sound of a door distracts them from their argument. Whatever Danny and Steve had been discussing is apparently finished and Danny's leaving the office. He turns as he gets to the outer door and calls back, "I'm heading out, gotta pick up Grace. Don't forget, my place, tomorrow night. Charlie wants a rematch on his racing game."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there." A pause, then Steve says "love you buddy." 

"Love ya too babe." Danny calls out casually over his shoulder as he leaves. 

"So they're not together then." Tani needles, "that's just how friends normally talk to each other?"

Junior stares at the ground. "They're  _ not _ ," he says quietly, but he sounds a lot less sure than before.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A yoga lesson.

Kono shows up at Danny's wearing obnoxiously bright yoga pants and carrying a two rolled up mats under her arm. 

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Danny asks when he opens the door. 

"Because Amber wanted you to try a yoga class and you're afraid of looking stupid in front of her." Kono responds as she breezes past him and starts unrolling the mats on the living room floor. 

"Right," Danny remarks trailing after her, "thanks." He looks her up and down, "am I meant to wear those..." he guestures vaguely at her figure hugging leggings. 

"Nah, brah. Loose shorts are fine." She smirks, "although I've can get you some pants if you want, show off that backside.."

"Watch it rookie," he waves his finger at her. "I am not here for your objectification."

Kono snorts. "Come on then, stand at the front of the mat like this." She stands straight and tall with her hands pressed together. "We'll start with learning to breathe properly."

After a quick primer on breathing technique Kono shows him some of the most common poses and takes him through a beginner routine. By the end of it Danny's thighs are trembling. Who knew holding still could be so tiring?

"This isn't so bad," Danny remarks as he gulps down some water.

"Oh, you think you've got it mastered?" Kono asks. "Want to try scorpion pose?" She bends forward and places her forearms on the floor then slowly lifts her legs up until she's balancing only on her arms, bending her knees until her feet nearly touch the top of her head. She holds there for several long moments before raising her legs again and lowering them back to the floor behind her and standing up. 

Danny shakes his head, "...maybe next time."  


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic moment with Chin, Malia and Sarah set in the same universe as my story Ali'i.

"Uncle Chin!" Sarah yells as soon as he opens the front door. "Did you see them?"

Chin grins as he picks up his adopted daughter and spins her around before settling her on his hip. "I did sweetie, they arrived this morning." 

Malia emerges laughing from the kitchen and walks over to give him a kiss. "You'll get no peace until you tell her everything. She's been grilling me for hours and I only met them for a moment." She smiles down at Sarah with a soft look. "She's very excited to have another girl her age around the palace."

Sarah tugs on Chin's shirt to bring his attention back to her. "Is the princess nice? What does she look like? Do you think she'd like to be friends with me?" 

"Woah there, slow down." Chin laughs. He walks through to the kitchen and deposits Sarah into a chair at the table. Malia brushes past him with a gentle touch to his shoulder and goes to the stove to check on dinner. Sarah stares at him wide eyed, waiting for him to speak. 

"The princess is about your age, and she's got brown hair like yours. I didn't talk to her much, she was pretty tired after the long trip to get here, but she'll be going to school with you and Billy next week so you'll get to meet her then."

"And what's the Prince like?" Sarah asks.  

Chin thinks back to their brief meeting, "he's handsome I guess, for a haole, even though he's kind of short, and he obviously loves his daughter very much." 

Sarah sighs. "And he's going to marry the King and they'll all live happily ever after." 

Chin thinks back to his discussion with King Steven and fervently hopes his daughter's words come true.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I could write a thesis about the way this show treats Amber & Lynn. In my opinion the way they treat their girlfriends is a real stain on Steve and Danny's characters.

Lynn sighs as she rolls up her yoga mat. She'd hoped this staycation would be a chance for her and Steve to spend some quality time together. She should have known better. She tucks her mat under her arm and grabs her water bottle, looking around at everyone else packing up. Her gaze falls on Amber and she grimaces. Steve may have left halfway through the session but at least he'd shown up. 

She walks over and touches the younger woman on the arm. "No sign of Danny?" 

Amber shakes her head. "No, but then I didn't really expect him to show."

Lynn gives her a sympathetic smile. "You wanna grab a coffee or something? Maybe talk about it?"

Amber shrugs, "why not." She hoists her own mat bag onto her shoulder. "I thought I saw a Starbucks by the reception desk."

"Lead on," Lynn says, gesturing for Amber to lead the way. 

They make their way inside and grab drinks, settling into a quiet table near the back. 

"It just makes me so angry," Amber finally starts, staring into her coffee. "He's a good guy, I know that, but he still can't say he loves me, even after four years together. He never invites me round when his kids are there, and I didn't even hear about the liver transplant until a week afterwards." She huffs out a frustrated breath, "I just don't know why I'm even still trying."

Lynn curls her hands around her own coffee. She thinks of her own relationship with Steve, all the cancelled dates and half eaten dinners. "It would be easier if they were assholes," she agrees dryly.

Amber nods, "Just because they're good men doesn't mean they're good for us."

"True that sister." Lynn agrees, tapping her coffee against Amber's. "True that."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already have a million WIPs that need my attention, but this one is calling out to me to be expanded.

Danny forces his trembling arms to propel him the last few feet through the surf before he hauls himself up onto the beach. Flopping over onto his back he lies there panting with exhaustion. The hot sun beats down on his face and the waves lap at his feet trying to pull him back into the water. With a groan he sits up and takes stock of his new surroundings. 

The white sandy beach stretches away to either side of him, while behind him the beach rises to grass topped dunes. There's not a soul in sight, but the raucous calls of hundreds of seabirds echo around him. He closes his eyes and falls back onto the sand with a curse. Fucking stranded on a deserted island, just his luck. He allows himself one carefully timed minute of despair before pushing himself to his feet and taking stock of his situation. 

He has; socks, pants, undershirt and shirt, his shoes are somewhere at the bottom of the pacific, as is his jacket. A quick inventory of his pockets produces one waterlogged cell phone, his wallet and keys, and a small pocket knife. 

He stares at the knife as he weighs it contemplatively. Why does this shit always happen to him? If Steve was the one in this situation he'd probably have a full tactical survival kit stashed in his cargos and be able to assemble a perfectly serviceable radio out of his broken cell. But of course it's Danny who was expecting a perfectly routine prisoner transfer and so left his survival gear at home. 

He lets out a scream of rage and frustration, then turns and starts walking. First things first, find water, find shelter, and then find food. He's just gotta stay alive until the team rescues him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding.

Danny stands at the end of the long aisle and looks out over the faces of all his friends and family—his folks, Stella, Bridget, Eric—everyone looks so happy. Well, his mom doesn't if he's completely honest. She looks more resigned than happy but she'd resent anyone who married one of her children. In her mind anyone from outside Hoboken is too foreign for her tastes. The rest of the guests look overjoyed to be here, as well they should on his wedding day. It seems like half the police department has showed up as well, all wearing their best dress uniforms.

Grace grins at him from the front pew and gives him the thumbs up. He smiles back and flashes her a thumbs up of his own.

He feels the flutter of butterflies starting up again in his stomach. They've been nearly constant now for the last few days, ever since it really clicked that this is it, it's happening, in less than an hour he'll be a married man. He adjusts his cuffs and smooths down his tie for the hundredth time.

"You have the rings, right?" he murmurs to the man on his left, who chuckles.

"Nope, I somehow managed to lose them since the last time you asked, five minutes ago."

Danny shoots him a look, but at that moment the music starts and Danny turns. A flash of white draws his attention to the end of the long aisle. The doors of the church have opened and Rachel stands there, holding her father's arm. She smiles and the butterflies in Danny's stomach increase exponentially. He breathes deeply and forces his stomach to settle. He stares at the woman slowly approaching him down the aisle and at his side Matty murmurs "just breathe bro, breathe."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end? Or the beginning?

Danny stands at the end of the long aisle and looks out over the faces of all his friends and family—his folks, Stella, Bridget, Eric—everyone looks so happy. After the last few days of showers the sun has finally broken through and it beams down on the happy crowd below. It looks like half of HPD has shown up as well, all sweating gently in their dress uniforms. He smiles wide and happy to see everyone he loves in the same place.

Grace grins at him from the front pew and gives him the thumbs up, then she turns and helps Charlie make the thumbs up as well. His heart swells looking at his kids and he grins back and flashes them a thumbs up of his own.

He feels the flutter of butterflies starting up again in his stomach. They've been nearly constant now for the last few days, ever since it clicked that this is it, it's happening, in less than an hour he'll be a married man, again. He shuffles his feet and adjusts his stupid lei for the hundredth time, the leaves keep tickling his neck.

"You have the rings, right?" he murmurs to the woman on his left, who chuckles.

"Nope, lost them since the last time you asked. Relax brah."

Danny shoots Kono a look, but at that moment the music starts and Danny turns. A flash of white draws his attention to the end of the long aisle. Steven is standing there, his dress whites blindingly bright in the sunshine. He smiles and the butterflies in Danny's stomach settle instantly. Instead a feeling of warmth spreads throughout his chest as he watches his soon-to-be husband walk towards him down the aisle.

At his side Kono grins, "took you two long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Thank you very much to everyone who read these and left kudos and comments. You guys are the reason I keep writing and I appreciate it so much!


End file.
